Urban Legends: Teen Titans Style
by Luvtowritefics247
Summary: This is similar to the movie except no character death! There will be Robin and Starfire pairing and i may do some with Raven and Beast Boy, i'm not sure but there's hinting! COMPLETE
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans!  
  
Oh, and Robin is a head taller than Starfire.  
  
Starfire awoke to a beautiful, clear fall day. She yawned and stretched before she got out of bed. She got dressed and went out to meet her friends in the kitchen, well probably not Beast Boy who always sleeps in late. She entered the living room and saw Cyborg playing video games, Raven meditating and Robin reading the paper. She beamed when she saw Robin and made her way over to him.  
  
"Good morning Robin!" She greeted cheerfully.  
  
Robin looked up from his paper and smiled wholeheartedly, "Morning Starfire. Sleep well?"  
  
"Oh yes very well. Tell me, what is it you plan on doing this day?"  
  
"Well, I was thinking of heading over to the library for some research on what Slade has been trying so hard to get. Maybe I'll find some connections."  
  
"Oh." She said a little discouraged.  
  
"But, you're welcome to join me. I'm sure they have some books that you'd like to read." Her face lit up.  
  
"Oh of course Robin! I would very much enjoy accompanying you to the library!"  
  
"Could you keep it down please?" Raven said opening one eye.  
  
"Oh sorry Raven. I did not mean to disrupt your meditation." Starfire apologized.  
  
"Whatever." She said before she went back to meditating.  
  
"Shall we have our breakfast?" Starfire asked the whole room.  
  
"After I finish this level." Cyborg said without looking up from the screen.  
  
"I've already had my tea." Raven said.  
  
"Sure Starfire. I'll help you with the cooking." Robin offered knowing very well how Starfire is with cooking. She smiled.  
  
"That would be wonderful Robin!" The two cooked breakfast and pretty soon Beast Boy woke up. He smelled breakfast.  
  
"I hope you made my waffles with soy milk." He stated a little irritably.  
  
"We did BB don't worry." Robin said in a slightly annoyed but mostly amused voice.  
  
"Good." Beast Boy made his way to the couch and challenged Cyborg to a game. They were about to start when Starfire stood in front of the screen. Although it was huge they still got frustrated.  
  
"Oh no you do not! You must eat your breakfast before you play more video games!" She said. They both complained but once they started eating they forgot all about it. Raven joined them even though she wouldn't eat anything.  
  
"Hey Rae, want some?" Beast asked. She turned to him and kind of glared.  
  
"No."  
  
After breakfast Starfire cleaned up. She was putting the last dish away when Robin called to her.  
  
"Starfire! You ready?"  
  
"Yes!" She flew out and they headed for the elevator.  
  
"Where are you two going?" Beast Boy said slyly. Robin blushed and then scowled at him.  
  
"To the library." They got on the elevator and the doors shut. Starfire flew them there and she stared at the large building.  
  
"What exactly is this place Robin?"  
  
"The library is a place with lots of books of different genres. C'mon." They went in and Robin went to a computer and typed in something, hoping to get a lead on what Slade is up to and headed looking for the book. Starfire went on the opposite side of the book shelf and began to browse. She caught sight of a very large book. She took it out and read the title. Intrigued she took it over to where Robin was reading.  
  
She set the book down, "Robin? What is this book?" He looked at it.  
  
"Huh, the Big Book of Urban Legends. What'd you get this book for?"  
  
"I do not know. It seemed interesting. Tell me Robin, what is an 'Urban Legend'?"  
  
"Well, an urban legend is a story that used to be true but was told so many times it became a scary story for telling at sleepovers or campfires. Things like that."  
  
"So urban legends are...made up?"  
  
"No not exactly. They all were something true but after being told over and over again people started changing things around making them a horror story, rather than a murder as it started out as. For example, the story of the babysitter. There's this girl watching over a little baby, right? And she keeps getting these strange phone calls. She doesn't know where on earth they're coming from, until she sees the caller ID on the phone telling her that the calls are coming from the upstairs room where the baby she's watching sleeps."  
  
"That is true?"  
  
"Well, yes and no. It did once happen at some point, but it doesn't happen now. No one does that despite what people have claimed. Now it's just some scary story or other wise known as an urban legend."  
  
"Oh." A little while later they left and Starfire checked out the book.  
  
"So you're interested in this huh?"  
  
"Yes I am," She picked Robin up and flew them to the tower. When they got there everyone seemed to be doing nothing unparticular.  
  
"Hey you guys!" Beast Boy greeted, "What's that you got there Star?"  
  
"It is the Big Book of Urban Legends."  
  
"Cool! Lemme see!" He snatched the book and sat down on the couch.  
  
"Dude this is awesome! You guys come and sit down! We've got to see this!" They all sat on the couch. Beast boy began to read, "Okay, so this urban legend says that gangs used to do this. You drive down the street with no headlights on. A car would come out of no where when they suddenly turned their lights on. If you turned your lights on they'd get behind you and start flickering their lights and getting closer and closer to you before they rammed you off the road and killed you!" Cyborg took the book and flipped to a random page.  
  
"Well this one says that a radio talk show host was on the air talking when all of a sudden her line to the person got cut off. But her mike is still on. She turns and there's this guy trying to kill her. Over the radio you hear her running away but you think it's some joke. When the killer catches up to her you can hear her being killed over the radio, all the screams and spurts and the knife coming down on her. By then you realize it's really happening and it's too late." Raven telepathically takes the book and flips to a page.  
  
"This one is about a girl and a boy sitting in there car out in the woods. The boy goes out to go to the bathroom and the girl waits patiently for her boyfriend to return. After a while she gets scared and then hears scratching on the roof of the car. She screams and hears something but it's muffled. She climbs to the wheel and starts the car and drives off. She looks in the rear view mirror and sees her boyfriend hanging by a rope tied to a tree branch. His feet were scratching on the roof and he was saying, 'don't drive off.'" Now it was Robin's turn.  
  
"Okay, this one goes like this. A girl walks into her dorm room and turns on the lights only to see her roommate having sex. She turns off the lights and goes to bed with her walkman. The next morning she apologizes and her roommate says, 'Next time, don't turn on the lights!' The girl comes home again at night and hears her roommate having sex again. She stops herself from turning on the lights like her roommate told her to. She turned on her walkman and fell asleep. The next morning she wakes up and sees her roommate is murdered, blood all over the bed. She screams and turns around and sees written in blood, 'Aren't you glad you didn't turn on the lights?'" He closes the book and looks at Starfire who looks a little scared, "You okay Star?"  
  
"Yes I am fine. But, you are positive that those aren't real? I mean these stories aren't real? This story," She takes the book from him and opens it, "about a man who sits in the back of a car and decapitates the driver isn't real?"  
  
"Well, I mean it happened once but these are just stories now, Star." He reassures.  
  
"Well, if you say so Robin." Night came and they went to sleep. Starfire tossed and turned a little bit. She awoke earlier than everybody else. She went out and got the paper for Robin. She got to the living room and saw no one was up. She took the rubber band off the newspaper and read the front page headline. She screamed. The whole tower was woken up and Robin was the first to reach her.  
  
"What happened!?"  
  
"You told me they were not real." Was all she said as she held the newspaper in his face. He grabbed it and read: Dead Urban Legend Brought back to life. He read the first part of the article out loud so everyone could hear.  
  
"A fifteen year old babysitter was watching a little 6 month old and began receiving strange phone calls. In time she soon found out that the calls were happening from inside the...baby's upstairs room." He dropped the paper from his face.  
  
"But, it's just an urban legend?" Beast Boy stated the obvious, "We were just reading that book last night! How is it possible that this could happen just hours after we were reading the book!?"  
  
"I don't know. It doesn't make any sense at all. Beast Boy is right, there's no way. I mean, how could anyone know? It's impossible." Robin stated utterly confused.  
  
"Well it can't be if it happened, "Raven said, "Don't you see what's clearly happening?"  
  
"What?" Beast Boy asked.  
  
"Some one is messing with us, spying on us. They somehow knew what we were doing yesterday. All of us just treated these stories just as they are urban legends. All accept one of us."  
  
"Starfire." Robin said, with anger and defense for her dripping all over.  
  
"Somebody's messin' with Star?" Cyborg inquires.  
  
"It makes sense. She's the only one who was truly scared and a little hard on believing that these were not real. I don't know how someone was doing this, but someone did. And now, two people are dead." Raven finished.  
  
"But, I don't even remember reading that urban legend. How would they know?" Beast Boy questioned.  
  
"Raven's right, this person is defiantly doing this to Starfire." Robin said, his eyes glaring to nothing unparticular.  
  
"What makes you so 100% sure?" Cyborg asks.  
  
"Because I told her that story in the Library yesterday."  
  
"But why would someone do this?" Starfire asked helplessly.  
  
"We don't know, but we'll get to the bottom of this." Robin said.  
  
"But what if this person goes after one of you?" Starfire asks.  
  
"We won't make it that easy for him. We won't get in any situations of any urban legends. So, no bunking together, no driving in cars or going out in the woods, no radio stations or anything like that. What we can do is all stay in here tonight, and I'll stay up or we can all stay up or switch on guard duty." Robin finished.  
  
"But just because we are careful about this. Just because we make ourselves safe and away from this murderer, does not mean he will not go after people. He must know that we are super heroes and know that we fight to protect the innocent and stop the villains. He can harm people even kill them to get us where he wants us." Starfire said.  
  
"Star's right, he can get to us. It could be Slade." Cyborg said.  
  
"No," Robin responded quickly, "This isn't Slade's kind of work. This is someone else. And this person is messing with Starfire, not me."  
  
"Yah but, c'mon. You mess with Starfire you mess with you Robin. I mean after all—  
  
Robin glared at Beast Boy, instantly cutting him off.  
  
"I mean, that well, Slade could be messing with you through Starfire." Beast Boy said with a gulp.  
  
"No, this isn't the way he'd get to me. Not with murder. Not with anyone I don't know. He always makes it personal for. There's always a connection. The names of the people in this article I don't know. This is the work of someone else, and their target is Starfire." Robin finished.  
  
"And this guy must know how Starfire gets when people are hurt, whether she knows them or not." Raven stated.  
  
"But what have I done to deserve this?" Starfire asks sorrowfully. Robin smiles and places a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Nothing at all. This is just some sick guy trying to hurt a girl who has a soft spot for all people and gets kicks out of scaring you."  
  
"But there is no way of preventing this. We do not know what this murderer will do next. There are many urban legends to choose from. How is there any way to know which he will do next?" Starfire questioned.  
  
"There isn't, that's the problem." Robin said. Everyone went to bed when night fell, all tired from battling that day. Starfire was almost asleep when she heard her door open. She was on her side and her eyes flew open. She heard footsteps heading over towards the bed. She couldn't see very well and all she could see was a tall dark figure. It came around to her bedside and she quickly shut her eyes. She felt a hand touch her shoulder and she started to scream but a hand covered her mouth, "Starfire!" She kept squirming and readied a star bolt but the hand grabbed her arm, "Starfire no! It's me! Robin!" She opened her eyes and by the glow of her hands she saw Robin's face. She embraced him and began to cry, "Oh Starfire I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to scare you. I thought you were asleep and I wanted to check up on you and make sure you were doing alright."  
  
"Oh Robin, it is not that you scared me. It's just I thought that, that it was all over," She looked up at him, he was now sitting on her bedside. She blushed a little, "In fact, during the whole time I thought you were the killer, you were what I was thinking about." She could see Robin's blush.  
  
"Well, you've got nothing to worry about. I just wanted to check up on you." He got up and started to walk when Starfire grabbed his hand.  
  
"Wait!" He looked at her, "Do not go, please. Stay with me."  
  
"How long?" Starfire looked down a little embarrassed. She looked at him from the corner of her eye and turned her head a little.  
  
"All night?" She asked timidly. She saw Robin smile.  
  
"All night." He said with no displeasure or annoyance at all. He was happy to do it. He went over to her desk to get a chair.  
  
"Oh, wait. No, I do not wish for you to 'watch me'." She said. He looked confused.  
  
"Then where will I...?" He saw how she was looking at him. He pointed to the bed. She nodded, "You want me to...sleep in the same bed as you?" Worried, Starfire said.  
  
"Well, no if you do not wish—  
  
"No! It's just I didn't think that you'd um, never mind. Of course I will. Whatever makes you feel safer."  
  
"And we are not in any danger of an urban legend?"  
  
"No." He said as he climbed into bed. There was some space between them but Starfire moved closed to him. Robin, utterly clueless to this whole new thing simply put his arm around her timidly. He found he liked the feeling and hugged her closed and she snuggled up to him. They fell into a deep sleep.  
  
Starfire awoke in much delight to find she was still alive, but for a moment freaked out when she saw an arm around her. She turned her head and saw Robin lying there completely content. His breathing softly, a small smile on his face. She smiled and turned completely toward him. She wrapped her arm around his waist and he began to stir. He opened his eyes and when he saw her he smiled.  
  
"Good morning, Robin!" She greeted cheerfully.  
  
"Morning. I see you're still alive." He said jokingly. She playfully scowled.  
  
"Not funny!" He laughed wholeheartedly, she soon joined him. Robin looked at the clock.  
  
"Whoa! It's 9:15. I never sleep in this late, I'm usually up by seven. I can't even remember when I slept in 'til even 8."  
  
"Even I am up by the time of 7:30 most mornings, but never this late."  
  
"I guess we just had a really good night's sleep," Robin saw how close they were and blushed three shades of red and then one of purple. They got out of bed, and Robin was still in his regular attire while Starfire was in a large long sleeved and loose fitting pink sweatshirt. Her hair as well as his messed up, but Robin's being far worse looking partially because it always looked messy. Starfire giggled and put her hand through his hair and ruffled it more. He smiled and laughed a little, "C'mon. let's go get some breakfast." She nodded and they made their way out. When they reached the living room they received stares, and Beast Boy took a bold crack at it.  
  
"So I see you two were perfectly content last night?" Starfire blushed but lost to the cherry resembling friend of hers next to her.  
  
"Shut up. Nothing happened."  
  
"Well if nothing happened, "Cyborg started, "The why is your hair so badly messed, Starfire being in only a large sweatshirt, and you two are both coincidently up at the same time and you two slept in so late? Hm?"  
  
"Look you're right, we DID sleep in the same bed, but we did not—  
  
"Have sex?" Raven finished for and to everyone surprise that she had said it a little humorously, causing a plastic container to fold up as if it were just melted.  
  
"Yes! I mean no! I mean!" Robin sighs, "Me and Starfire did not engage in a sexual activity! I was checking up on her last night to make sure she was getting to sleep alright and she was still awake and pretty scared. She ask me to stay with her the whole night. You can't blame her," He thinks for a moment, "Did you guys get the paper?" All three looked at each other.  
  
"Um," Beast Boy started.  
  
"That's a no." Robin said. He made his way to the front, Starfire right behind and the other following a few feet behind. They reached the front. Robin bent down to pick up the paper and takes the rubber band and unfolds it to read the front page headline: Gang related car accident kills three high school students.  
  
"No! No! this isn't happening! This CAN'T be true!" Starfire cried, falling to her knees and pulling at her hair. Robin dropped the paper and knelt next to her and wrapped an arm around her, and placed another on her face. She looked up at him, tears falling.  
  
"Starfire, I know this is terrible but—  
  
"No! No you can't possibly know! Don't try and act like everything is alright Robin! It is not! Do you not see what is happening! First the babysitter now the car with the flickering lights! Do you not get it! He is doing it in order of which I heard these stories! He is trying to scare me and he will not stop! You do not understand at all! None of you do! You can not possibly know what he is putting me through!" She yelled before she got up and ran to her room. She threw herself on her bed and cried into her pillow. Everyone stood in silence.  
  
"I'll go and try and cheer her up with the kitten—  
  
"No," Raven cut Beast Boy off, "There's only one person Starfire will want to see right now if anyone." Everyone looked at Robin. Robin was taken aback but put on a serious face and headed for her room. Robin went in without knocking and saw Starfire laying there weeping.  
  
"Starfire, please. I hate seeing you like this. And you're absolutely right, we don't know how it feels. Starfire I promise you that I will not let this guy hurt you, but I don't know how to make sure of the safety of others. There's no way."  
  
She lifted her head, "Well, that is not entirely true."  
  
"How do you mean?"  
  
"Well, the next story I heard was the radio talk show host. Who has a talk show here in Jump City?" Robin cringed at the realization that the only real talk show that many teenage kids listened to was the college student that has the show 'Sex tips Sally.'  
  
"Well, there is one. She's a college student, but she doesn't go on the air until around 7 I think. I'll have to ask Beast Boy." (a/n: I'm not trying to make it seem like Beast Boy is a pervert! You'll find out soon what Robin means!)  
  
"Well, we must warn her."  
  
"Yah, but you need to come out. Staying in your room won't do anything Star." She nods and waits for him to leave. She gets dressed and meest the others in the living room.  
  
"Beast Boy. I've got a question about Sex tips Sally."  
  
Beast Boy begins to laugh and everyone looks at him, "Dude! She has the funniest tips! Some of them are so outrageous! She's the funnies talk show host in the world!"  
  
"Immature teenager." Raven said. Beast Boy scowled at her.  
  
"Anyways, what time does her show start? We've got a lead that she may be the killer's next victim."  
  
"About 7:30."  
  
"Okay, that's fine." They went through the whole day of the usual things. But when they were stopping a robbery, they had to chase a lot of the robbers, since there were seven. When they had finished Cyborg took a look at his watch.  
  
"Um, Robin?"  
  
"Yah?"  
  
"It's 8:06."  
  
"Shit!" The Titans were shocked to hear Robin curse, "Cyborg! Get the car!"  
  
"Are you sure that's a good idea, I mean what if we have a little tag- along."  
  
"That won't happen." Robin stated confidently.  
  
"What makes you so sure?" Beast Boy asked.  
  
"Because, Starfire didn't read that until last." They got into the car, but Cyborg checked the back just to make sure.  
  
"Cy, change the station to 69.9" Beast Boy said. Over the radio came a woman's voice. Sally's no doubt. She was talking to a girl and telling them how to get 'unstuck.' Robin let out a sigh of relief.  
  
"Hey," The girl on the radio got cut off, "Hello? Are you still their Sara?" Starfire screamed.  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Uh, hello? I'm sorry folks we seem to be having some technical...hello? Is someone there? Ahhhhhhhhhh." They heard her running and screaming for help. Tripping. They neared the college campus and they all ran or flew out. They split up.  
  
"Cyborg," Robin came over Cyborg's radio, "Anything at all?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
Beast Boy wondered the hallway and heard something up ahead. Threw the shadow he saw a tall cloaked figure. As scared as he was, he transformed into a Lion and crept down the hall. He stood at the corner and readied for a pounce on the killer. He jumped and was instantly thrown. He changed back and heard a shocked gasp.  
  
"Beast Boy? What are you doing here?" Raven questioned.  
  
"Dude! You scared the crap outta me! I thought you were the killer!"  
  
"Clearly I'm not." I loud clash of thunder boomed and Beasy Boy jumped into Raven's arms. They both lightly blush but Raven still glared at him and dropped him, but a near by window cracked from her power of emotion.  
  
Starfire wondered around, and soon heard screaming, but there being no radio near and the scream being very loud she knew that meant only one thing. She looked up and saw up in a room with a window she saw the radio host backed into a corner with the killer dressed in an Eskimo like attire. It raised his ax.  
  
"No!" Starfire yelled as she powered up a Star bolt but it was too late. He had brought the ax down. She gasped and lost the star bolt. He brought it down again, some blood splattering across the window. Once more he did it to make sure she was dead perhaps, or to cause more torture for the Tamaranian. More blood flew onto the window. She screamed at the sight. The man turned his hooded head toward her and waved slowly at her. She screamed again and he turned around and headed for the door. She ran as fast as she could. She began to fly and took a sharp turn and flew right into someone. She screamed again as it held her tight so she would stay still.  
  
"Star, calm down! What happened?" Cyborg asked, "What was all that screaming for?"  
  
"She's dead. Sex Tips Sally is dead!"  
  
"Are you sure?" Starfire looked up at him. Her face turned angry.  
  
"Sure? 'Am I sure,' you ask? Yes I am sure! I saw being murdered! I saw the man bring the ax down on her and I heard her gag! I saw her blood sprinkle upon the window from where I saw it! I saw the man look at me and wave at me tauntingly as he headed for the door! Yes I am sure!" She yelled. He stood awestruck and a little scared, "We must find the others and get out of here! He only does one a night but that will not stop him from coming after me I am fearing."  
  
"Right," Cyborg called Robin over the radio, "Dude, he got to her. We've got to get out of here."  
  
"No, we have to get this guy and end this!"  
  
"Dude, he's going after Star. I've got her here with me, but do YOU want to put her at risk. He looked straight at her and waved at her—  
  
"Get her out of here, me and the rest will be out in a sec." Cyborg smiled to himself, ' If there's one way to get Robin to listen.' He thought. He got her out in front and about a minute later the rest came out.  
  
"Dude, is Star gonna be ok?" Beast Boy asked.  
  
"I think so—  
  
"No, I fear not. Nothing will be fine after what I have seen."  
  
"You're right Starfire. No one deserves to see something like you did, especially you." Robin said. They got in the car and sat in silence. They got the Tower, and all were not sure if they should go to bed. They finally agreed to it, figuring the man had tortured Starfire enough that night and will wait 'til tomorrow. While almost everyone was asleep, Starfire lay awake. She got out of bed and made her way to the top of the tower and stared at the stars. She heard the door open behind her. She turned around quickly and powered up her star bolt but stopped when she saw Raven.  
  
"Oh, Raven it is only you. I am relieved."  
  
"Are you really?" Starfire stared a moment before answering.  
  
"No, no I am not. I cannot seem to stop picturing what has happened. I was about to fire my star bolt but.......I was not quick enough! It is all my fau—  
  
"Don't even finish Starfire! It's not your fault! It can't be. It's nobody's fault but this insane and sick murderer. Don't blame yourself. You tried. He would've still killed her whether you fired or not. He would have still had that pleasure. Don't beat yourself up about it."  
  
"I have not engaged in a battle with myself though." Raven sighs.  
  
"I mean, don't be mad at yourself about it."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Don't stay up here too long by yourself."  
  
"I will not. Thank you Raven." Raven smiled a little.  
  
"Sure." She went inside and the door window cracked. Starfire giggled.  
  
Raven walked past a door, 'Go outside. Go to her.'  
  
Starfire gazed over the city in sorrow.  
  
"Do you feel safe up here?" She did not look up, but only jumped a little from him startling her. She sighed.  
  
"I do not feel safe anywhere Robin."  
  
"Well, I guess I can't blame—  
  
"Wait, that is not true," She cut him off and looked up at him, "I feel safe around you.......Robin." She blushed.  
  
"Well, I'm here to keep you safe Starfire. I promise you that. I don't know who I can stop this guy, but when the time comes that he goes after you, you can bet that he's gonna have to go through me to do it. And he won't make it out alive."  
  
"Robin, I wish that I never took that book from the shelf." She buried her head in her hands.  
  
"Starfire, don't blame yourself. You could've never known. You can't let yourself think that this is your fault when it's not. Please Starfire I hate to see you like this." She looked at him and even though she couldn't see his eyes, she knew that he truly meant it, and truly cared for her. She smiled.  
  
"Robin, you have no idea how much it means to me for all of you've done. I wish to thank you."  
  
"You're welcome Star—  
  
Starfire kissed him lightly on the lips, barely even at all really. It was more of a brush but it still made Robin all red and steam come out of his ears from embarrassment. She pulled away and he sheepishly smiled and put his hand on his neck and rubbed it nervously.  
  
"Well I, er, I mean. Um hehe I really don't.....know what to......to say."  
  
"You do not have to say anything Robin. That is my way of thanking you for all you've done."  
  
"Oh," He paused for a moment, "question!"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"If I continue, which I would anyway, but you know, since I'll be protecting you throughout this whole thing, will there be more of those?" She giggled as she pecked him on the side of his mouth and made her way to the door, "Is that a yes?" But he only received a very seductive look.  
  
"You'll have to find out for yourself, "She turned and opened the door, "I am going to bed, you know in my bedroom," She looked at him suggestively once more before she shut the door.  
  
"Okay, in times like those you're supposed to wait at least a minute." He stands there for a moment and looks at his watch, "30 seconds. Eh, good enough for me!" He rushes down stairs to her room. He opened the door, "Starfire?" He switched on the lights and saw no one on the bed or by the window or anything. Suddenly the lights went off and before he could do anything a pair of hands covered his eyes.  
  
"Guess who." A seductive and not so innocent sounding voice came. Robin smiled, but still all the while surprised by this new Starfire. He turned around without warning and kissed her. Taken aback at first but Starfire soon fell into it. She began to walk forward causing Robin to walk backward. He hit the rim of the bed but she pushed and he fell. She laid on top of him and began kissing his neck and then his lips again. She began to tug at the shirt part of his costume, and after getting it untucked she removed his gloves. She took off her arm guards and shoes quickly and Robin kicked his shoes off. She pulled off his shirt and he suddenly took control as he got on top of her. Pleasured moans escaped Starfire's lips which made Robin kiss even harder. They continued with the very obvious activities until late at night, or more so early in the morning.  
  
Starfire woke up with her head not on a pillow, but soft smooth skin. She looked up and saw Robin asleep, his chest rising. She laid her head back down on his chest. She gained her senses and fell in love with the feeling of her skin on his much as she had last night. She lightly blushed at the occurrences of last night. She felt Robin stir beneath her and she looked up at his unmasked cerulean eyes. He smiled at her and she returned it. She moved up a bit and kissed him.  
  
"Good morning." She cheerfully to her lover. He stretched a bit and said a little embarrassed.  
  
"Good morning." He looked at the clock that read now 15 to ten, "Figures we'd sleep in."  
  
Hey! I hope you like this! This is my first Teen Titans fic! Please review! I'll be adding more tomorrow! If you have any coments or suggestions please email me at alwayspesteringuhotmail.com. I am trying to put some hinting in Raven and Beast Boy's area. 


	2. Chapter two

Hello again! I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter. At the moment this could be the last chapter, or not I dunno. I want to make the chapters long so I'll try to do something in between.  
  
Oh, I don't own the Teen Titans.  
  
Beast Boy was sitting near Raven and saw Starfire and Robin come out at the same time. There was something different about them, but it mostly seemed that way for Robin.  
  
"Hm, I wonder what they've been up to." Beast Boy said mischievously. Raven looked at him after she sipped her tea.  
  
"Don't be so rude, nothing happened."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Yes." All of the sudden the tea cup shattered. Raven quickly shielded herself but she heard Beast Boy squawk in pain. He had turned into a bird in hopes to fly away but a piece of glass went into the wing. He turned back into himself and the glass was almost poking through the other side of his hand. Raven gasped at what she had done to him.  
  
"So, you were lying to me then?" He said trying to be a little humorous, but winced greatly at the pain and seeing the blood flow out of his hand he began to shiver.  
  
"Beast Boy! I'm so sorry. I can't believe what I've just done! I'm sorry I lied, but I just wanted to give Robin and Starfire some time with each other—  
  
"Oh don't worry about that. I don't care, I know you didn't mean to." Raven carefully took the glass out with her hands and powers, so as not to hurt Beast Boy too much. She began to do that freezing thing in the Final Exam.  
  
"You mean, you're not mad? You aren't mad at me for lying and getting a piece of glass all the way through your hand?"  
  
"Ok, first of all, it was not all the way through my hand," He said jokingly, hoping to cheer Raven up. She smiled as she psychically wrapped an ace bandage around his hand. To their surprise nothing broke, "Second of all, there's no way I could be mad at you Rae." She blushed and this time Starfire's plate of pancakes cracked in half, but didn't damage the food. She yelped, Robin and Cyborg laughed a bit.  
  
"Wow, Beast Boy. That really means a lot to me."  
  
"Well.....then it means a lot to me." They smiled at each other.  
  
"So," Cyborg began, "How are you two?"  
  
"Oh! We are doing wonderfully Cyborg! How are you this bright morning?"  
  
"Oh, good. Probably not as good as Robin. Right Starfire?"  
  
"Oh yes! Robin is very good!" Starfire blushed at what she had said and realized what Cyborg had indeed been talking about.  
  
"Well, now that's a good confidence booster, huh Robin?" Robin blushed but scowled at Cyborg.  
  
"Um Robin? Do you think we should work on the Killer? I mean he will be striking again—  
  
"Yah, but we don't know where. That's the problem. There's no way to know where."  
  
"But, we only have to woods. One on the far west side, another on the east side of the city."  
  
"Yah," Beast Boy started, "And what are even the chances that there are gonna be kids will be making out in a car over in the woods? And that he'll have to go to the bathroom before they leave?"  
  
"You'd be surprised. And I'm sure the killer can improvise. He'll get what he wants somehow." Robin replied.  
  
"Well, we should take action," Cyborg stated, "Block off the entire wood and road there. So no one can get there."  
  
"That wouldn't work." Robin told him.  
  
"Why not?" Beast Boy questioned.  
  
"Because," Raven started, "One is a main road, they wouldn't be able to block it off, since it leads to another city. They don't have that power without permission from the other city. And the other wood is close to the college campus. It's the only way for people to get in and out of the campus to the actual main part of Jump City."  
  
"Well, if it is very close to the college school grounds, then perhaps that is the wood where the Killer will be hiding. After all, has he not been going after teenagers?" Starfire spoke up.  
  
"Starfire's right. That's where he'll be, and so will we. We'll go there at about 7. And wait there, scattered. We can take this guy down easily." Starfire looked at Robin uneasily before she nodded in agreement. They spent a lot of the day in silence. They did there usual crime fighting but when the hour of seven came they all walked slowly to the car, Beast Boy checking the back of it. They drove to the woods and all spread out searching it all over. Beast Boy and Raven ran into each other yet again.  
  
"We've got to stop meeting like this." Beast Boy said and Raven smiled. They began to search together and Robin appointed Cyborg to watch out for Starfire.  
  
"Don't worry Star, I've got a feeling this is it. We're gonna catch this sicko who's been messin with you."  
  
"I can only hope so Cyborg."  
  
Robin wondered round, looking for any sign of movement. He caught a glimpse of something moving to his way far off left. He began to run after it. Soon he saw the murderer and he ran even faster, but the murderer stepped behind a tree and never stepped out again. Robin smiled, knowing that he had caught the killer. When he got there, no one was to be seen, "What? But, I just saw...and, he couldn't have gotten far. He should still be in view." He looked behind every tree there was but he didn't find him. It was getting late and no kids were out so he figured the killer could do nothing. He called everyone and they headed back to the Tower. Starfire came into Robin's room a little later to find that he was still awake. He sighed, "Hey Starfire."  
  
"Robin, why do you despair? You have prevented anyone from being killed this night, why are you troubled?"  
  
"Because Starfire, I really thought I had him. But he just, seemed to disappear. I can't understand it. It's like he just disappeared. And now, I don't know if he'll try doing this same one again tomorrow or skipping to the next one. I just don't know!"  
  
"Robin! You must not let this interfere with your slumber. You truly must get to sleep."  
  
"But if you're in here I don't necessarily think it will be possible for me to sleep." Starfire looked at him oddly before she got what he meant. She smiled at him amused.  
  
"Not tonight! You are going to get much rest! Doing that will cause too much exhaustion!" Robin laughed. And nodded his head Starfire climbed into bed with him and rested her head on his chest. (A/n: Robin has pants on, but he doesn't sleep with his shirt, gloves or shoes of course.) He fell asleep very soon after Starfire had crawled into bed. He felt much better when she was in his arms. Maybe because he knew he was protecting her? No, there was more to it. Or more foreign feeling. A lot of what he was feeling the night before. He blushed at the thoughts of what had happened between him and Starfire, but did not regret it. He hugged her and she shifter a little to be more comfortable. She made a small noise. He smiled.  
  
"Robin!" Beast Boy yelled as he barged into his room at 8:30 in the morning. When he saw Starfire and Robin in what looked like nothing because the loss of his shirt he got the wrong idea.  
  
"What!" He saw how Beast Boy was looking at him, "What?"  
  
"Dude." Robin looked down at Starfire and his bare chest.  
  
"I have pants on!"  
  
"Oh, ok." Beast Boy said a little unbelieving. Robin glared at him. Beast Boy suddenly remembered why he was there, "Dude! He screwed us!"  
  
"What!"  
  
"He somehow got us to think that he was at the campus area, but he hung a guy from a tree branch on the East Side wood."  
  
"What time was this guy reported killed?"  
  
"The girl said at about 9:30."  
  
"But, but that's impossible! I saw the guy in the Eskimo coat thing! He was at the West Side wood! I saw him! And he was there at, at least 9:15! There's no way he could've gotten there!"  
  
"Well, he did. Are you sure it was the same guy?"  
  
"Yes! Starfire told me about what this guy was dressed in! I saw him and his ax!"  
  
"Well, speaking of Starfire," Beast Boy pointed out that she was starting to wake up, "I think you should tell her the bad news." Beast Boy left and sat down with Raven.....and his herbal tea. In a few moments Starfire came out dressed and Robin followed close behind. Her face was expressionless. Robin's carried a look of worry.  
  
"Now there is but two left before the killer may come after me."  
  
"Well, his target seems to be college students and people around our age." Cyborg states.  
  
"Should we go to the campus again? And keep it secure?" I mean we should make so there's no way in or out of that place." Beast Boy suggested.  
  
"I think that is all we can do. We must stop this now! I'm getting scared." Starfire said.  
  
"Don't worry Starfire, we'll trap that guy. Besides, the urban legend says it is a dorm room, I don't think he has much of a choice but to go to the city's only college. They all went back to the college later that night at about 7:30, and walked down every hallway separately, even Starfire, though Robin protested. Cyborg had his gun ready, Robin had his birdarang, (a/n: I think that's what it's called.) Beast Boy was Raptor, and Raven was always ready. Starfire was a little scared but was always ready to fire a star bolt if she had to right away.  
  
'I hope Raven is doing ok.' Beast Boy though.  
  
'I wonder how beast boy is.' Raven thought and a mirror shattered, but she was able to jump out of the way. She had a startled look on her face that quickly changed to annoyed.  
  
'Man, this place is freaky! I hope I never go to college.'  
  
'I've got to find this guy before he gets to Starfire!'  
  
'Oh, please let me get through this!' Starfire heard a noise coming from a room. She gasped, 'This could be it. I may be able to stop this once and for all!' she gulps, 'I just hope my friends are not too far.' She creeps towards the door and opens it. It's unlocked. She enters but the lights are off. She see's that a window is open and she rushes to it, and looks down. But there is no one, 'but how? I did just hear noises just moments ago. How on earth could they jump?' She shut the window and turned on the lights. She screamed as she saw two dead women covered in blood. She turned around expecting to see written on the wall, 'Aren't you glad you didn't turn on the lights,' but what she saw made her scream even louder. Robin Crashed into the room.  
  
"Starfire! What happ......oh my god." There written on the wall in blood was, 'Hello Starfire.' Robin turned her away from it and soon the other Titans came in and gawked at it, "C'mon! We're getting her out of here!" They all got out of there as fast as they could, as if they were running away. Starfire was almost hysterical when they got home.  
  
"NO! NO! I have one more urban legend before he comes after me! Now I know he is!"  
  
"But I'm not going to let that happen!" Robin said as he grabbed her shoulders. She looked at him, and he broke down at what was in her eyes. He was going to make an urban legend out of this killer and it would not be suitable for kids under the age of thirteen. He was going to murder this guy if it was the last thing he ever did. Everyone went to sleep, or so it was thought. Starfire got up and left the Tower with her book. She flew around but did not remember which way the library was. She looked at her watch that read 8:45. she had fifteen minutes before the library closed. She saw a cab driver sitting on the curb and flew down to him.  
  
"Excuse me, but do you happen to know where the library is?"  
  
"Uh, yah. You take Blossom all the way to 97th street, and it's on the corner of Bordlin Ave."  
  
"Many thanks!" She started off that way when the cab driver stopped her.  
  
"Hey, it's a little while's away and it gets a little confusing. How about I give you a lift. No charge since your one of those Teen Titans right?"  
  
"Yes I am Starfire. I suppose a ride would be alright. She got in the front seat, not being accustomed to the tradition of sitting in back, but the driver didn't mind. They were turning on 97th when something caught Starfire's eye. She gasped, "Look out!" but it was too late. And ax came and chopped the cab driver's head off. She screamed and had gotten a little blood on her. The man turned his head towards her. She screamed and tried to open the door but it wouldn't budge. It was locked and the only way to unlock it f=was from the driver's side. She star bolted the window and undid her seatbelt and quickly flew out, but the man got a hold of her ankle. She screamed. She threw a star bolt, and it hit him but he shook it off fast enough to put a gash in her ankle she screamed in pain but flew off towards the tower. She flew in and hurried to the top of the tower to the living room. She made quite a bit of noise and woke the Titans up. All except Beast Boy but Raven woke him up.  
  
"Starfire!" Robin gasped when he saw she was bleeding so much, "Starfire!" he came and picked her up and brought her the couch, "Raven! I need your help! Beast Boy! Get the First Aid! Cyborg.....Just get over here!" He turned to Starfire, "What happened?"  
  
"Oh Robin! I am so very sorry! I left to return the book, hoping it had something to do with it. I was not thinking a lot this night because I couldn't find the library and asked for directions from a cab driver. He told me and offered me a ride. I did not think about it! We were almost there when I saw out of the rear view mirror a figure creeping up behind with an ax! I tried to warn him but it was too late! He was killed! That was the last urban legend I heard! And the man tried to kill me! I threw my Star bolts at him, but they had little affect of which I can only guess because since I was scared I could not produce enough power and he got my ankle. Please forgive me Robin!" Clearly Robin was mad, but mostly because of what ALMOST happened. He couldn't blame Starfire for getting scared. And now the killer was after her. There were no urban legends.  
  
"Starfire, I am a little mad at you, but not as much as I'm mad at the thought that I almost lost you. This guy is coming after YOU now. And there's only one choice that we really have in order to stop this."  
  
"What?" Beast Boy said as he helped Raven with the bandage being wrapped around Starfire's ankle.  
  
"We have to leave Starfire alone at the college campus."  
  
"What!" Everyone shouted at Robin. All except Starfire, who just stared at in him in shock and betrayal.  
  
"It's the only way we can get this guy."  
  
"By giving up Star!?" Cyborg yelled at Robin.  
  
"No, not like that. We'll be watching after her. But we need to lure the killer to her. It's after Starfire, none of us. Using anyone else wouldn't do any good. I don't like it either, but it's really the only choice we have."  
  
"But!" Beast Boy began.  
  
"No, he is right. It is the only choice we have at stopping this man." Starfire said in a monotone. They all headed to the college. Starfire got out of the car and began to walk towards. She began to think, where should I start? But stopped her thinking when she heard a scream. She followed it and the rest of the team followed way far back. The screams led her to an abandoned college dormitory. She gathered up all her fear and went in. She followed the screams to the top floor and to the very end door. She opened it and was scared so much she couldn't even scream. There in the room was the dead babysitter, dried blood everywhere. The babysitter was looking into a crib where the dead baby was. Then she saw three of the teenagers who were killed in the gang car accident. She saw the radio host in the corner of the room, a few pieces of her nearby. She went to a door on the other side of the room and opened it but a boy hanging from a rope attached to the ceiling was there, along with a decapitated cab driver and two girls with slit wrists and large gash's on their legs. She went into the main opening of the next room and saw there were candles and a bed in the corner. She saw lying on the bed the man in the Eskimo. She inched towards it and all of a sudden the killer sat up, but the hood stayed down on the bed revealing the face.  
  
"Boo!" Came a woman's voice and she began to laugh. Starfire stared confused and horror struck.  
  
"Blackfire?"  
  
"Hello dear sister! How are you?"  
  
"Blackfire! It was you!"  
  
"You were always so smart!"  
  
"But, why? Why would you do this?"  
  
"Did you think I was kidding when I said you'd pay?"  
  
"But, it was not my fault. It was your bad choice to steal and then try and blame it on me!"  
  
"Well, you know I don't let things go easily."  
  
"So, you spied on me and decided to scare me until you got me where you wanted me, in here."  
  
"You know! Ever since you moved here your IQ has went up ten points!"  
  
But, how could you kill innocent people!"  
  
"Oh, I admit it was a bit difficult to kill the baby, but you get used to it." She chuckled.  
  
"You're mad! This is not just because of the whole jail thing! It's because mom and dad made me the royal heir!"  
  
"Man you're on a role!" She gets up and grabs her. Starfire struggles but Blackfire Eye blasts her, "I really always was the better fighter." She tied her down to the bed and pulled out a knife.  
  
"But why like this? Couldn't you just fight me?"  
  
"No, because that would so old and boring. I thought this more fun!" She chuckled again, "I know how scared you get over these kinds of things and I thought up the perfect plan! I put a Tamaranian lure on the book after I over heard you and Robin talking that morning. I knew you land upon it since that's how powerful those lure's are. Once that was over I just had to eavesdrop on which stories you read, and then all would be set. Everything would lead you here eventually. And now that you have everything has lead to the perfect urban legend. A girl being tormented by some crazy killer by doing all these urban legends after the girl reads the book, until she finally is killed by an urban legend. It's really quite perfect. Now, I will be performing my favorite urban legend. The one where the crazy killer cuts open a girl and takes out her spleen while she's bleeding to death." Blackfire puts the knife to the right of her stomach area and probes it with the knife and begins to drag it a little. Blood started to slide out. Starfire yelled in pain, "Hm, maybe that's your Liver? Oh well, I guess it doesn't matter. I'll just improvise." She dragged the knife more, and cut a little deeper. Starfire screamed from the pain, "Scream all you want dear sister, no one's going to save you now." A crash came from behind.  
  
"Wanna bet?" Robin stood on the fallen door. He then looked in shock and confusion, "Blackfire?" His face turned to anger, "You're behind this!"  
  
"Oh goody! Robin's here! Now it's a party!"  
  
"I can't believe it, you're her sister!"  
  
"Yah, yah. What's with the whole sister thing? Big deal."  
  
"I made a vow to myself that I would kill whoever has been doing this to Starfire and I'm not going back on it."  
  
"But, would you really kill me? I mean we're practically related. After all you did sleep with my sister."  
  
"That's none of your business nor have you anything to do with it!"  
  
"Defensive about it aren't we?"  
  
"Defensive of Starfire. It's over Blackfire. You've lost."  
  
"No I haven't. You may still kill me but I'll still have to pleasure of killing her!" She pushed the knife halfway in. Starfire was in so much pain she didn't have enough strength to scream.  
  
"Azerath, Metrion, Zinthios!" The fallen door Robin was standing on earlier flew up and knocked Blackfire off, but the knife still lay inside Starfire. Raven pulled it out telepathically. Beast Boy and Cyborg came in and stared in disbelief. Robin pulled out his staff only it was different. It was more like a spear now. Blackfire got up and blasted Raven. Beast Boy ran and caught her before she fell on a jagged piece of wood. Blackfire head for Starfire but Robin jumped and landed in between her and the bed Starfire was on, but Blackfire didn't see him fast enough and the spear went into her. She gagged a bit, but she was still alive. She powered up for a powerful Star bolt. Probably enough to kill Starfire.  
  
"Blackfire, I don't want to have to do this, "Robin said as he held onto the blade the was still inside her, but his expression changed to that smirk he always does, "Actually I do." And he jabbed it in her more and twisted. She fell to the ground. Then Beast Boy noticed something.  
  
"Hey, why is the spear like, on the side of her?"  
  
"Because that's how I planned it. She's not dead or bleeding internally. She's unconscious and may slip into a coma. But she probably won't die. We'll get her to the hospital."  
  
"So, you know exactly how to stick a spear through someone and not kill them?" he asked.  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Dude you are so cool!" Robin chuckled lightly. He helped Starfire up and Cyborg picked up Blackfire. They headed to the hospital and Starfire was bandaged up. She was lucky, Blackfire had almost cut her liver.  
  
"Robin, thank you."  
  
"Sure Starfire. Think nothing of it. I just wish I had gotten there sooner though." He chastised himself at his timing, though it could've been worse.  
  
"No, I mean thank you for that too. But thank you for not killing Blackfire." Robin was surprised at first but smiled at Starfire's kind and forgiving nature. Blackfire would pull through, and Starfire probably never wants to see her again, but is still glad she is alive. The doctor came in after a moment.  
  
"Are you Robin?" The doctor asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Oh, congratulations."  
  
"Why?" Robin asked puzzled.  
  
"You're going to be a father." Robin's face got stuck on the expression shock for a moment.  
  
"What!" Beast Boy yelled, "You mean we've got to take extra special care of Starfire again!" Cyborg shoved him into the ground for being stupid.  
  
"Robin, are you mad?" Starfire asked.  
  
"No, just a little shocked." He said, still frazzled, "There have been too many surprises. In the past week."  
  
"I'll tell you one thing though," Beast Boy started, "This will make one hell of an urban legend!" They began to laugh and it sounds like the voices are beginning to fade, "No seriously! Blackfire will become a man, Robin will become a cop, and Starfire's gonna end up being a teacher! And we won't even be mentioned!"  
  
Wow! That's it! Gosh that was fun! After I post this I'm gonna do some brainstorming and think of a new story. Hm, I know I'll be doing a romance again. But what else? Actually I was thinking something like Romeo and Juliet! Lol, cept probably not as tragic. I don't really like those types. I hope you enjoy this! It's my first ever completed fic! Please R&R! I'll be back soon with my next fic!. 


End file.
